Little Sis'
by I.wanna.be.like.Rosalie1264
Summary: Isabella and Carlisle Cullen were brother and sister in the 1600's, both are turned to vampires. what happens when they meet up centuries later in a certain town named Forks, Washington. 'T' to be safe, first fanfic so please be nice and review, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V

I had just finished hunting and was now sitting in my study, looking for a new place to move. Today was the one day of the year that I dreaded, and what also seemed to be the longest day of the year. This is the day that changed everything, exactly 350 years ago today, my life ended.

**Flashback…**

"**Hey Carlie, I bet I can beat you to that next post!" I shouted to my older brother, already running down the path.**

"**That's not fair" he exclaimed, coming up behind me. "You got a head start."**

"**Yes, but I'm 7 years younger than you, 25 year olds can run faster than 18 year olds" I replied, then added, " just admit it Carlie, girls a far better than boys, I'm a girl and I can sing, dance, paint, act, dress, and do anything else better than you can, and you're a boy!" I finished my childish rant triumphantly, with my hands on my hips and my nose in the air, and stalked of in the other direction, but being the tremendous klutz that I am, went head over heels and landed on the ground with an "oof". This then caused Carlisle to burst out laughing and come and jump on me until I was screaming for mercy.**

**Just then my mother and father came down the stairs, father was taking Carlisle out on his first hunt for vampires, I didn't like it when daddy left at night times, not knowing whether he was going to come back in the morning or not. **

"**Carlisle get of your sister at once, Isabella get off the floor, you had better not ruin your new dress" my father bellowed at us. "Yes father" we replied, and I went to stand by my mother to bid the boys goodbye. My parents kissed, whilst I went to my brother.**

"**Please be safe Carlie, promise you'll come home to me, you promise?" my voice came out as a whisper; I was surprised he even heard me. But I must have seen the fear in my eyes, because he bent down to kiss my forehead, which he rarely did, and promised me that he will come home to me this morning. With that he shut the door and walked to the street with father and the rest of the vampire hunters.**

**That night was the last time I ever saw my brother; it was also my last night as a human.**

That terrible day still plays in my mind centuries later. I have nothing now. Living for eternity is pointless when there's nothing to live for. My mom always used to say that there's somebody out there for everyone, and I believe her, I just think mine died of the flu or something. Oh well, life goes on. I sighed. I carried on looking through brochures, and then I found it.

A beautiful, large country house that had been abandoned for years, it had three floors, and was situated deep in the forests of forks, Washington. Perfect, rains 98% of the year so I can go outside, population, just 2348 people. That's great for me, I don't do big crowds, even a 350 year old vampire like myself finds it hard to keep in control when there are lots of vulnerable, breakable humans getting into my personal space and ticking me off. I started packing strait away and prepared for the move, I just couldn't wait to get my hands on that gorgeous house, or mansion I suppose you could call it. Finally, something to get excited about in my miserable life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had planned everything out perfectly. I don't know why, but I just had a feeling that when I arrive, something is going to happen that will change my life. If only I have met someone who can see the future, I could see why. You see, that's my power, if I meet a vampire who has an extra ability, I can absorb their power into my own body, cool, don't ya think? So far I've got telekinesis, teleportation, telepathy( only through physical contact), control over the elements, electricity, illusions, persuasion, physical and mental shield, and I can also tell people their power, relationships, alter relationships, detect lies, cut of their senses and cause them an image of pain, oh, and I am only the best tracker in the whole freakin world! I know, a lot right? But I've been around a while!

Anyway, I had spent the last week shopping for clothes suitable for cold and rain, it didn't affect me but I had to try and fit in with the humans. I had already ordered the furniture and designs I was having, and they were being forwarded on to my new house right now, along with my 100's of cars including my Aston martin, BMW, Lamborghini, Ferrari, bugatti veyron, my off road jeep, Porsche, and last but not least, my baby. It was a bright bubblegum pink mini and I adored it. Of coarse there were all my other cars that I had collected over time as well. It was a mechanics heaven. Funnily enough I'd leaned quite a lot about engineering, and was one of my favourite hobbies. If I'm gonna live forever I might as well make the most of it, and do it with style, and 350 years worth of savings, plus your mums and dads complete store of cash and priceless possessions does give you a boost in life!

The one thing I was not looking forward to was school. I hadn't been to high school for god knows how long, and I can't wait to see how times have changed but I know this much; being stuck in a building of selfish, arrogant, dirty minded, adolescents is another thing. This is really going to be a test of my self control, but I cant shut myself away in my house online shopping for a life time, no, I have to get out their and live a little, so I am going to high school. In three days. God help me.

I got off the plane at around 5pm. I'm glad I ordered a privet jet; I wouldn't be able to handle seven hours cramped in between two fat men and have an annoying kid kicking my seat repeatedly. So, I'd already planned out my evening, quickly nip out hunting, then get to work on my house, and with my vampire speed I should be done by tomorrow morning, then I could explore the area. Maybe see if I could find a book store, my copy of Wuthering heights was getting a bit battered now, and I wanted to get a good idea of all the best dress stores.

½ hour later…

Wow this was a good idea, this forest is full of grizzlies, mountain lions and enough elk to last 5 human lifetimes! Now to get started on my house. I decided to work from the top floor downwards; I couldn't wait to see the outcome. After ten long hours of hard work, I was done; it's a good job I picked up those handyman skills a while ago, because this place was almost falling down when I got here. I stood back and proudly admired my workmanship. When I realised I had been standing there for such a long time that the sun was starting to rise, I went upstairs to get dressed, and was brought back down again when there was a soft knock at my door…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carlisle POV

"Hey Sue" I greeted the woman at the coffee machine in the staff room. She started with a jump, spilling hot coffee all down her coat.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help" I apologised to her, I felt bad for creeping up on her. Damn you inhumane gracefulness, I thought inwardly to myself.

"Oh no it's ok Carlisle" she replied with a yawn. She sounded tired, and looked it too. She had dark bags under her eyes, and was a bit thinner and paler than usual, her hair was a mess of light brown locks scraped into a quick bun, and she wore no make up. I liked sue; she was the only female that I could have a proper conversation with apart from my family, and she didn't swoon or blush or stutter every time I talked or even look at her. Stupid inhumane beauty, I once again thought to myself.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked me and I quickly thought of a good excuse.

"No thanks, the stuff makes me go crazy!" I smiled, remembering my little sister; she would be bouncing off the walls if she so much as had a sip of any caffeine drink. Sigh, I miss her, but don't dwell on it now Carlisle, there's work to be done.

I was brought out of my conversation with myself when I heard sue mention her name, Bella. I then noticed that sue was talking to me the whole time I had zoned out.

"What did you just say?" I asked her.

"I said that it's funny how the new girl moving here is Cullen, just like you, Bella, Bella Cullen, has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?

I was in shock. Bella? As in Isabella? _My_ Isabella? It couldn't be. Bella is a popular name now days. And as for Cullen, I'm sure their must be another Cullen family out their somewhere, and after all, it's a big world. Don't get your hopes up Carlisle, she's dead, you saw her grave. But still. After that I was a lot happier for the rest of the day, but then I realised sue was giving me a strange look so I quickly composed myself and carried on listening to our slightly one sided conversation.

I listened to sue saying how tired she is because everyone seems to having babies at the moment-she is a midwife, and a fab one at that- so I offered to help her out, seeing as I'm not very busy at the moment.

"That would be great Carlisle, thank you, you're a life saver!" I chuckled slightly at her comment, noticing the double meaning.

"No problem, it's the least I can do" this is why I became _doctor_ Carlisle Cullen, the feeling I get when I make peoples lives that much better, is almost as good as the feeling of having my dear Esme in my arms. Ahhh dear sweet Esme…

"Uurrhh, Carlisle, um, your kinda drooling" sue said, looking very embarrassed. But not as much as I was, I quickly clamped my mouth shut, seriously, if I could blush now, I would be putting tomatoes to shame.

"Oh, um sorry," I replied, me and my stupid daydreaming! I mentally kicked myself.

"Any way I was just saying, I heard she was living on her own poor thing, parents died in a car crash, everything was left to her. So I'm gonna welcome her in, you know, bring her cakes, invite her round for dinner, the usual neighbour thing, seeing as she'll be right down the road from me and Charlie, just so she's not alone, she got that house that broke down, I'm glad she's doing it up, looked a right mess it did… "

Oh, I think Esme wanted to do that house up, never mind, Ahhh, sweet Esme……


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry bout the first two chapters my computer went funny. I will try to update as much as I can but very busy at the mo. Thank you for reviews they give me the will to carry on with the story, oh well, on with the chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Bella's p.o.v 

I opened the door to see that a short woman with cropped brown hair standing on the porch, holding various boxes and tubs of cakes, biscuits and other types of disgusting items that humans call treats. I forced a smile, and she took in my appearance. I looked down, realising that I hadn't actually paid attention to what I threw on my body. I was wearing white skinny jeans, a black of the shoulder top, with a thin white belt, then a purple cardigan and purple flats. Ok, I thought to myself. The woman then cleared her throat, reminding me that she was still standing there.

"Hello, I'm Sue, this is my husband Charlie." She indicated to a man in a police outfit with a bushy moustache that I hadn't noticed before, and I then spotted two children around 8 years old hiding behind him.

"This is Seth and Leah, my children, c'mon kids don't be shy, say hello to Bella, she's your new neighbour."

"Hello Miss Bella" they said in unison. Awww cute, how could I want to eat them?

"Hello, I'm very glad you're my new neighbour, we'll have lots of fun for sure!" I said to them in the kind of voice you use on little kids. They both giggled and whispered into their mum's ear that they liked me, and that I was pretty. I decided I liked them too.

Then I got a whiff of something else from my left, it was like forest and pine, a kind of musky smell, how my father would smell when he's just come back from chopping the fire wood, I liked it, it made me think of my human days.

I saw where the smell was coming from, and standing there was a boy of around 16, quite good looking, black silky hair down to his shoulders and a big cheesy grin on his face, showing off his gleaming white teeth.

"Hi, I'm Jake" he said to me, his voice was husky and rough, but had quite a soothing edge to it.

We were now in my large living room eating the cake that sue brought round (they were, I was pretending to), they were marvelling at my magnificent house, while me and Jake were chatting away, he was really nice, so easy to talk to, though I bet they would all run away screaming if they found out what I really was. He told me that his mum died when he was a child, and his dad, Billy, was killed in a car crash last year, so he was adopted by sue and Charlie, and was happy where he was.

Since Jake was too young and had too much homework, sue was a midwife and always busy, and Charlie was chief of police, I offered to help out with some baby sitting, she took up the offer and me and the kids were excited about spending some more time with each other.

When I hugged sue goodbye, I got some of her thoughts._"Wow, she looks just like Carlisle and his family, strange, they have the same name too, oh well can't go prying into other peoples lives, I hope she liked the cake."_

Wait, Carlisle? That can't be right, he's dead, if he was like me he would have come home, he promised. He's dead. Gone. Don't be silly Bella, let's go shopping. Yay!

* * *

good? bad? review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: kay, next chapter, and just so you know, in the first chapter it says **_**"he jumped on me until I was screaming for mercy" **_**it sounds really cruel but what I meant was that he was that he jumped on her and was tickling her until she was screaming for mercy, if any of you have brothers you'll understand lol! **

Chapter 5 Bella's pov

I love shopping, it keeps me busy, so I don't have all the spare time to think of sad memories. That's one good thing about my kind, we're easily distracted. Of course I also love the buying new clothes and shoes and anything else that makes my body look even more perfect!

I might sound vain, but you've got to admit, vampire venom works a treat, even though I'm miserable on the inside, on the outside I'm a beautiful flower blooming into life. That's how Alec described me any way, Jane said that's he's got a thing for me, but I'm not gonna go there.

Anyway, during my 8 hour shopping trip in Port Angeles, I managed to find a reasonable book shop, where I purchased a new copy of Wuthering heights, and I had a good look around the best clothing stores. There was nothing special, I suppose it would keep me going until some kind of event came up, then I would have to go to Seattle at the least.

I wish I had someone to do all these things with, a girlfriend to go shopping and whisper secrets with, a father and a mother to be there when I need them most, a brother and sister to look out for me and have fun with me, and most of all, a mate to share special times with, that will look into my eyes with the same love and adoration that Eleazar does Carmon, or Benjamin does Tia. Someone to kiss me with passion, and hold me with care.

If I had that someone, I would be the fun loving, happy, carefree person I was before, not this lonely, heartbroken person I am now. But, I must try to do my best, carry on going and try to make this smile on my face as real as possible. I will come around someday; I mean, a lot can happen when you've got eternity, am I right?

I got back to my house at four. I spent the rest of the time getting ready for school the next day. I chose _**what car I will take, my outfit, my bag **_and everything in it, _**my**_ _**human appearances**_ and practised_** my story**_:

_**My shiny canary yellow Porche**_

_**Jeggings, a tight, blood red t shirt with a low neck line, a white cardigan and uggs – first impressions count, right? **_

_**A white leather shoulder bag from Gucci, priceless. **_

_**I will persuade people to think that I have milk chocolate brown eyes, warm skin and a slight blush to my cheeks.**_

_**My parents dies when I was young, I was left with their money, have been in care up til' now and because I am 18 I can now go where I please.**_

I decided to go hunting again just to be careful, even though I didn't feel thirsty. If I accidently slipped, I would have to either kill them all, change them all, or be killed by the volturi and then they would kill them all any way. Great, no pressure at all Bella, none at all.

I think I'm now talking to myself, brilliant I've been isolated for so long I now have to interact with my own bloody mind. I'm going crazy. Next I'm going to start having arguments with inanimate objects such as my shoes, no not my shoes, I could never argue with shoes, aha! I could very well have an argument with mother nature! I'm sure every teenage girl has something to say to mother nature, I'm not sure mother nature is an object though. But I'm positively sure that normal teenage girls don't have a conversation about it with themselves, oh well, since when have I been a normal teenage girl? Answer= never! Oh crap, I'm late for school, way to go Bella, and on your first day too! Gotta go, bye (who am I saying bye to anyway, oh god I'm so glad nobody can read my thoughts!)

**A/N: OK, just a bit of random nonsense there at the end, but who doesn't like at bit of random nonsense! And sorry but this is probably gonna be the last chapter for a while, got a really busy half term booked, I will try to put another in as soon as I can but cant promise! if I do I'm gonna try and make my chapters longer, so look out! Amy x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hellooo again, I managed to find some free time to write this, I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer, thank you to all who review, it really does make my day! So, yeah, I hope you like!**

Chapter 6 Edward's pov (Ahhh new person, scary!)

The new girl, Bella I think her name was, is starting school today. She's been in everybody's mind for ages now. No-one knows what she looks like, but supposedly she's very pretty.

_Alice- ooh we're going to be best friends, I know it, and she can be my new shopping partner!_

_Rosalie- I bet she's not as beautiful as me._

_Jasper- I do hope that she won't smell too good._

_Emmett-Yay another human to embarrass, how long will it take to make her blush? I will have to make a bet with jasper!_

_Esme- maybe Jasper will take an interest in her, he's been alone for so long now_

_Carlisle- ?_

Carlisle has been thinking about his human life a lot lately, and mainly about this girl. She was absolutely gorgeous, with dark curly hair cascading down to her waist, and beautiful big brown eyes, but who was she?

I asked Jasper if anything was different about Carlisle's emotions lately, and all he has been feeling is sadness and loneliness. Strange.

I was brought out of my ponderings when Alice came knocking on my door telling me to get my backside out of my room before she makes me, oh well time for school.

Bella's pov

With my manic driving (I think I was doing 110mph at some point!) I got to school with 10 minuets still to spare. That's good, I thought, the parking lot should be practically empty, so there won't be lots of people drooling over my car until the end of school.

But, alas, when I drove through the school gates there was the entire student body there lounging against their cars, chatting and messing around. Oh well, I thought, might as well make a grand entrance.

I did one of those super cool spinney things with my car and parked perfectly as far away from the office, so I could go up with a model walk.

I put my dark shades on, even though there was no sun, and stepped out. If everybody wasn't staring at me then, they sure were now. Another thing changed for the better when I became a vampire, my confidence on my looks.

I strutted up to the office, swaying my bum behind me in a way that should be illegal. All the boys were staring and drooling, and all the girls glaring.

When I reached the door, I paused, spun and locked my car, and stepped inside.

"Hello, my name is Bella Cullen; I'm a new student here." I used my sweetest voice and took my glasses off and looked confidently into her dull grey eyes. The lady was plump, with bright red curly hair, and a lot of wrinkles that she has tried, and failed to cover up with way too much make up.

She was now staring at me with her mouth slightly ajar. I cleared my throat which brought her back to her senses and she quickly composed herself.

"Right, yes dear, we've been expecting you, my name is Mrs Cope" she handed me some papers. "Here is your schedule, a map of the school and a list of events, clubs and things like that.

"Thank you" I replied, and walked out. There were at least fifty people outside that were obviously listening to my conversation and then tried to look like they were just passing by or at their lockers, but with my super sharp senses, the act didn't work.

My schedule said that I had homeroom first, then music, history, art, lunch, dance and then finally science. Good.

I was on my way to trig room which was where I had to go first, and when I walked in every one looked up at me because I was late, and once again all the girls were glaring and the boys staring.

But then I saw them. There was a big burly one who was completely muscle, and looked like he could crush cars with his thoughts, but then I saw he had a huge goofy grin on his face, and he looked just like a giant teddy bear.

Around his arm was a beautiful blonde, with curves that made her look like she'd just stepped out of a magazine, and knocked down every girls self confidence, just by being in the same room as them.

In the rows behind them, sat a tall, lean man with a mop of messy, bronze coloured hair, not as much muscle as the teddy bear, but it was still there, and he looked like he was very protective.

Holding his hand was a tiny pixie like girl with short, black spiky hair, and she also had a large grin on her face.

I also noticed that they all had golden eyes; they were all inhumanely beautiful and deathly pale. They were vampires. In forks.

The teacher told me to introduce myself so I stood up the front and said,

"Hi, I'm Bella, I'm 18 and I love to shop, sing dance, fix cars and have fun. My parents died when I was young and I've just moved here from a care home in California."

"If your, like, from California, then why aren't you, like all, like tanned, like?" said a snotty, fake voice from the back. I looked up to see a girl with a pumpkin orange face from foundation, lots of other kinds of make up, bleached blonde hair and her clothes were barely covering her fake boobs and just about everything else. Your typical high school slut, I thought.

"My mother was albino" I replied, "I'm naturally pale, and so are you by the looks of all that fake tan" ha, that shut her up. The class looked at me and then they all burst out laughing.

Well then, looks like I've make a good first impression, and if there are vampires here, I might even make some new friends, collect some new powers and maybe even find love! Who knows….?

**So, you like? Review and tell me, and by the way, there is a big difference between constructive criticism and just being mean and putting people down, so yeah, review, you know you want to! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: bank holiday! I managed to persuade my mum to just stay at home today so I could write this, woohoo! Also, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that it's not canon pairings, Edward and Bella will NOT be together. So now I've made that clear, read away!

* * *

**

Chapter 7 Bella's pov

I was told to go and sit next to the girl with black spiky hair, Alice her name was. When I sat down she passed me a note.

**Alice/**Bella

**Hi, I'm Alice, I love your shirt, and are those real uggs?**

Thanks, I'm Bella and yes they are real, £500 to be precise

**Omg! You have taste, I love your style!**

Thanks again, and I like to go shopping.

**Eeek! So do I, we should totally go together sometime, I know, come and sit with me and my family this lunch, oh and my husband Edward. **

Sure, and your vegetarian right?

**Of course! And you?**

Yep, so I'll see you later.

**Ok!**

And then the bell went signalling my next class. Wow, I've already made a new friend.

I found my way to the music room quickly, and sat down although I didn't need to. I could stand there for hours on end in the same position without wanting to move.

I was a good singer when I was human, Carlisle and I would always do duets, I miss that. A lot. But anyway, now I was a vampire, my voice was beautiful, and I was proud of it. I had sung once for the volturi, and they all loved it, especially Alec.

The rest of the class filed in, and the teacher stood up to the front. He was young, and wearing baggy jeans, a loose blue shirt, scuffed trainers and a beaded necklace, and his dirty blonde hair was straggly, and hung just down past his stubbly chin.

"Hello, I'm Mr Richards, but you can call me rich." He said to me.

"And you must be Bella, my new student." I shook his hand, and he flinched slightly at my body temperature.

"Well, since this is your first music lesson with us, you will have to perform something for us, it said on your report that you play." It came out more as a question than a statement.

"Yes" I replied. "I play guitar, piano, harp, recorder and flute, drums the violin and I can sing." They looked at me shocked. "I have a lot of free time." I explained.

And it's true. I've had about three hundred free nights to spend time doing things most humans don't have time to do. If I don't keep myself busy then sad memories start replaying in my mind, and I don't want that.

"Ok then, pick what you want to do, and in your own time." Said rich. He sounded like a judge on Britain's got talent, I thought. Hehe.

I walked to the piano, deciding on my song. From the moment I started, every eye on the room was on me, and the only sound was the piano contrasting wonderfully with my voice.

Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, i saw debris  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay

And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way  
All the other times

'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

.

I finished the last long note and turned to see everybody looking at me with their mouths wide open in shock.

The teacher was the first to come to his senses.

"Err that was lovely Bella, well done, now class, we will be working on musicals and theatre this term, and will be making a show, so we will be joining up with the dance and drama departments too. Auditions will be held in the auditorium this Friday, any help with production will be vey appreciated I assure you."

And with that, he dismissed us by the ring of the bell. People were complementing me all the way up to my next lesson, which was history. This went by quickly, along with art.

It was quite amusing, to see what all the people thought had happened, when I actually were there, and knew the real thing. There were times when I wanted to tell the old bat that she was completely wrong, and what really happened was this.

But I couldn't because everyone would think I've gone completely mad, just like Mrs Mayne, the teacher. She was absolutely ancient, and I think the age had gone to her head. But, that's what all teachers should be like, I think so anyway.

I met Alice outside my locker, I don't know how she knew I was going to be there, but anyway, me, Alice and Edward, (who always seemed to have one protective arm around her) set of to the cafeteria to meet her family.

I walked in and she pointed out their table, I saw the bear, the model, and …

There was a man sitting at the table who I had never seen before. He was unbelievably hansom, even for a vampire. I knew it right then, I had finally found him, the one who will make me happy, my soul mate.

He was tall, with muscle, and a mop of honey coloured curly hair that I wanted so badly to run my fingers through. I wanted to smooth out those dark, furrowed eyebrows, to kiss those full lips. He also was covered with battle scars, which made him look completely heroic.

He looked up at me, and our gazes connected. I gave a small smile, which he returned. I kept eye contact with him all the way until I sat down, when Alice turned my attention away from him by naming all the vampires at the table.

"So, you already know Edward, my husband" she began. I gave a curt nod, Edward didn't seem to like me much, so I will return the hostility. She continued…..

"Then this is Emmett" _the teddy bear, _he gave that same goofy grin, "his wife Rosalie" _the super model_, she smiled sweetly at me, "and this is jasper" _my love,_.

That's it I can't deny it, I haven't even spoken to him and I already love him. Wow talk about love at first sight.

When Alice indicated jasper, he actually spoke up.

"well, hello there little darlin', who am I having the pleasure of meeting?" he's got a southern Texas accent, oh god, I might just swoon. There. On the spot. Help.

But then I thought, if he wants to play that game, play that game we shall.

"You have the _pleasure _of meeting Miss Isabella Marie Cullen, but _you _can call me Bella." I said in my sexy voice, and looked deep into his eyes.

He looked shocked for a moment then smiled and came back with

"Well, Bella, please, have a seat" he took my hand and kissed it.

"Hmm, quite the gentleman aren't we?" I said as I sat in the seat next to him.

"I don't know, you tell me" we were slowly leaning in to each other getting closer and closer until….brrrrring!

Bloody bell! We both looked around to see that we had been outrageously flirting for so long that we were now the only people left in the cafeteria now.

"Crap, I have to het to my next lesson, it's my first day and I've already been late once, I don't want to make it twice."

"What is your next lesson?" he asked me, leaning over my papers. I already knew what I had, but I liked him being this close to me.

"Umm, dance, then science" I concluded.

"Well, then. I'll see you last lesson, would you like me to drive you back to our place, you could meet our parents and explain your story, everyone is dying to know."

He flashed me his dazzling smile, and I just about collapsed onto him right there. Go to his house! Alone with him in his car! Oh my god!

I then realised that we had been walking and that I was now outside the girls changing rooms.

"Thank you, and yes I would love to, but what about my car?"

"Don't worry, I'll have Alice pick it up." He held out his hand. I had only just met this man, and yet here I was handing over my keys to him, agreeing to going to his house, yet I felt I could trust him.

I put my keys in his hand, we said our goodbyes, and he actually kissed me on the cheek! I felt lightheaded. Luckily, I was aloud to sit out of dance, to see what we were doing and memorise the routine for tomorrow.

I spent the whole hour sitting at the side of the studio, thinking about next lesson with jasper. Hopefully I would be able to sit next to him.

After what felt like forever, the bell rang. I was surprised to see jasper was waiting for me outside. We held hands all the way to science. It was the only lesson that I wasn't made to introduce myself, it didn't stop the staring though. Hopefully it will die down tomorrow.

Unfortunately the only spare seat was next to a boy with enough products in his hair to season a wok, watery blue eyes and a puppy dog face. When I sat down next to him he just about wet himself.

All throughout the lesson, jasper and I were stealing glances at each other. The bell signalled it was the end of school, and I followed jasper to his car, and he drove me to his house.

The chemistry, between us was unbelievable. We took a sharp left, and parked in front of a beautiful house. Standing out on the front was…

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, a cliffy, review please, that chapter took forever to write! **


	8. so sorry! disclaimer

**A/N: **

**So, so, so sorry this is not a chapter, I forgot to put this at the end of my last one, but I do not own the song 'beautiful' by Christina Aguilera.**

**And of course I do not own twilight, that is all down to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer!**

**I just had to put that before somebody sued me!**

**And please review on my last chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, and thank you! To all who reviewed I love you, you make my world go round! I have this buzzing feeling in my head which I have only ever experienced with sugar rush; I have been banned from sugar today so it must be all those reviews! I am so happy that I have decided to use my study time to write another chapter, so all who read this will realise that more reviews equal more chapters! But enough from me and more from the characters you know and love. Take it way Bella!

* * *

**

Chapter 8 Bella's pov

Standing out on the front was…

A beautiful woman who some how reminded me of my mother. When Jasper whizzed round to my side and opened my door for me.

"I am perfectly capable of opening the door my self you know." I teased him.

"Yes, I do know" he teased back, and the warm smile on the woman's face spread even bigger- if that were possible- at our flirting.

"Bella, this is my adopted mother Esme, Esme this is Bella, she is new in forks, and as you can see, a bit different from everyone else, just like us."

"Hello, its, lovely to meet you, and to know that japer has made a new friend." I was confused by this statement, but let it pass.

She went to shake hands, but not for me, I went strait in and gave her a hug. She seemed surprised, but then relaxed, and squeezed me back gently. I normally wasn't this relaxed either, 300 years of fending for myself gave me enough experience to know that I have to be careful and not trust anybody.

But, somehow, I felt like I could trust them, like I'd known theme all my life, like I belonged here. I have never felt like I belonged anywhere, never. But I do now, and I liked it. A lot.

I walked inside and everybody was already sitting there, tiny Alice fitted perfectly in Edward's lap, and Rosalie's head was on Emmett's shoulder, their hands entwined. Esme must have a mate too, I thought, poor jasper al on his own, I felt bad for him, though I couldn't help feeling quite grateful that he was single. I'm so selfish.

"Now Bella, we are all just dying to know your story, but I already know, so we are going to wait. I have seen that you will much more comfortable if you knew all about us first." There was a series of groans around the room, silenced by one of Alice's death glares, they were pretty scary.

"So, I will begin." She continued. "In brief, I don't remember anything about my human life, just darkness and cold, and terror, when I woke from the burning, my creator was gone, and I was left to fend for myself. I soon found that my power was visions of the future, I can't control them, and they depend on peoples decisions. Anyway, a long tome after that, I met Jasper in a diner, I went there because my visions told me to. We became acquaintances, and then I kept seeing the Cullen's. So I came here, knowing everything, and we settled in. I fell in love with my Eddie here, and we became part of the family.

"Wow, that was brief?" I exclaimed and everyone laughed, although I still felt a bit sad after that story of Alice's, but you could see how happy she was with Edward, she was excitable and energetic, and he was calm and quiet, whatever one lacked, the other made up for.

With that they both started kissing furiously, and I looked away out of disgust and politeness, but Emmett, being Emmett, clonked him around the head, causing them to both go out side and start another wrestling match. Next it was time for Esme's story…

"When I was human, all I wanted was a child of my own. There was a man I was deeply in love with, but my father forbade me to be with him. Instead I was forced to marry another man, who I hated, but my father approved of him because of his wealth. Alas, me and my love still had a baby together, but my husband still found out, he killed my love, and then killed himself too, he was once again drunk. My father was long gone, I was heavily pregnant, I had nobody to turn to. In the end my beautiful baby boy died inside me, I was so grief stricken I didn't think strait, and jumped off a cliff, Carlisle found me, changed me and we are now happily married." She finished, with a sad smile on her face.

I wasn't smiling, I was dry sobbing into jaspers t-shirt, I fitted into his arms perfectly, and he smelled wonderful, so manly, like he should do. But that is so sad how she jumped off a cliff because all her loved ones had died. I have always wanted children too, and was devastated when I was told by Aro that it was impossible.

They all comforted me and everyone told me the rest of their stories. By now the boys had come back in and told me theirs to. Edward had the Spanish influenza, Rosalie was beaten up (and the rest of her story made me cry too.) and Emmett, being Emmett, tried to wrestle a bear. While he was human! I already knew he was too much trouble than he's worth.

Jazzy told me his story too. Wait, jazzy? Oh well I like it. Anyway it explains all those battle scars; he used to be in the south. That just about says it all. Aro also explained to me on one of my visits all about the battles and newborns and all that palaver.

I don't blame him for drinking human blood, he was young, and there was nobody to teach him any better. In fact, every body he knew _egged him on_ to drink it. but he does his best now to resist it. And that's what makes it better. Besides, I'm the only person in this room who hasn't tasted human blood except this Carlisle person. Any way where is he? I have to convince myself that Carlie is dead and that this is a different Carlisle Cullen.

"When do I get to meet this Carlisle Cullen anyways? I asked no-one in particular.

"Oh he should be here in a few minuets, he working late at the hospital today." Answered Rosalie. I nodded.

For some reason Edward looked very confused and irritated, and this wasn't the first time. I don't know it was just me, or if Edward has some kind of distress problems. I'll have to ask later, I mentally reminded myself.

Then I heard a car coming in the driveway, and the door flung open. But all thoughts of a different Carlisle were out the window. Stood in the doorway of the Cullen mansion was…!

* * *

**A/N: haha! Whose it gonna be? Well review and you'll find out! **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: hiii! I felt bad for leaving you that cliffy so I'm gonna take mercy on you and write another one. You greedy people are using up all study time, if I fail I'm holding you responsible!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (sobs)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 Bella pov

Standing in the doorway of the Cullen mansion was… Aro! Closely followed by Marcus, Caius, and the rest of the volturi guard. Shock and disgust came across everyone's faces.

"Aro, what I nice surprise!" I said as I got up and hugged him. "I haven't seen you for over a century now, I've missed you."

"As I have you, dear Bella." He replied warmly. Suddenly I was squeezed in a tight hug from a tiny angelic being, that goes by the name of Jane. She was squealing in delight, but was then shoved out the way by her twin.

"Bella, how lovely to see you my dear." Alec bent down and kissed my hand, and I saw jasper stiffen out the corner of my eye, I liked that protectiveness. But I rolled my eyes at Alec's cheesiness.

"Hello Alec, and by the way, don't try anything funny this time ok?" I walked over to Jaspers side and Alecs face fell a bit, whereas jaspers whole face practically lit up with pride.

"What seems to be the problem Aro?" asked Edward coldly.

"Now, now, can't I visit my favourite coven for no particular reason?" I chuckled inwardly.

"No, and especially not if you've brought the entire guard with you." Edward shot back.

"Well, I heard that Bella was moving here, and I just came along to make sure everything would be ok between you lot, nothing bad, oh, and Alec wanted to see Bella as well." If Alec could blush, he would be beetroot red right now.

"Master!" he hissed, which only made Aro's smile even wider at the fact he had just embarrassed the hell out of his sort of son.

"Well, everything is just fine, so you can leave now." Rosalie glared at them stepping forward, but Emmett pulled her back fiercely.

"Be careful Rosie" he whispered, but we still heard. What could the volturi have done that could make the Cullen's hate and fear them so much. I call them the Cullen's, but actually my name is Cullen too. I still don't know why, I'll have to ask.

Throughout my thinking, Rosalie had broken free of Emmett's grip and got rid of Aro and his coven. They all looked so angry, or scared, or frustrated in Alice's case. probably because she didn't see them coming

"Why do you hate them so much?" I asked curiously.

"Because, every time they come here it's either to steal our talents or kill us all." Said Rosalie, in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Oh" was all I could think of. I knew that when you got on the wrong side of Aro, threatened him, or didn't do as you were told; it's not so easy to find the volturi nice.

Then Emmett, being Emmett, decided to add on, "it's also because they are scared of us because I am here, and we are only the best coven in the world!" which sent everyone laughing, and that lightened the mood a bit.

Then I remembered that some of them had talents. And Alice was a physic, woohoo! Just what I wanted. I'll tell them about my power after my story though, other wise it might give things away.

I went and sat down by jazz again, after I realised I was the only one still standing. "Well, I suppose you want to here my story now, after that little interruption." I was answered with a series of nods and 'mmmhms'. I'll start from the beginning.

"In my human life I was very happy. My family was extremely wealthy, and I was dearly loved by everybody. My mom was very popular and was invited to everything. My father was very close to the king, and was made chief 'monster hunter' as I liked to call him. Then there was my brother. He was my best friend, he would always comfort me, Play with me, protect me, do everything with me. He made me happy, fun, alive, not the miserable person I am inside today.

Anyway, it was the night that my brother had to go hunt witches and vampires, it was his first time and he was really excited." I was starting to get upset now, and for some reason jasper seemed to know, and he held me closer, and put his arms around me.

"I made him promise that he would come back to me, whatever happened, and he didn't, he broke his promise. he was killed. He never came back to me." By now I was dry sobbing into jaspers t-shirt, the pain of bringing back these tender memories that have been safely stored away was too much to bear. But I had to tell the rest, so I regained control of my emotions, (jasper once again seemed to help) and carried on.

"It was the night after, and there was just me and my mother in the house, everyone else was gone, nobody here to protect us, not even our servants or body guards, but they wouldn't have made any difference, compared to what we were up against.

I remember it so clearly, a vampire burst through the door- I later found him out to be Caius- and he was holding the twins from down our road, I heard that they were burned for suspected witch craft, so I wondered how on earth they were there then. Caius killed my mother, but thought there was something special about me, so he bit me, and I was put through the excruciating pain that the two twins, Jane and Alec, were also experiencing." I looked up from my lap to see that everyone's faces were a mask of horror, and I chuckled slightly without humour.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe that of Caius would you, but I have forgiven him, he was actually on a mission from Aro, so its him that I am upset at, he says that he was finishing off earlier work, and I think he means that he killed my brother and father, and then came back for us, but I wouldn't dare mention it to him." I took a deep unneeded breath and carried on.

"I woke up in the volturi castle and lived with them for half a century, but refused to drink human blood. I could see that they weren't happy with my stubbornness, so I decided to leave before any trouble started. They only treat me with respect because they are afraid of my power." Looks of surprise and awe were then shot at me when I said that. All I gave in reply was a sly smile, I'm not telling until the end. Although once again Edward had that frustrated look on his face. Strange boy, I thought.

"So, after that I went solo, still drinking from animals of course, until I decided I had been alone in the dark long enough and moved here, enrolled in high school and here I am now."

Edward pov

Omg. I felt so sorry for her. That story has got to be enough to make anyone depressed for life, and I think beneath that mask she wears she is. She is the same as jasper, that's why they need each other. I have been listening to his thoughts on her, and he loves her so much its unbelievable.

I am glad that he has finally found someone, but I cant read her thoughts, and it is so annoying that I cant help but dislike her, but I am going to try and be nice to her, and I hop she forgives me for being so hostile before. Now that I have heard her heartbreaking story, I can trust her and she me.

I listened to the thoughts of everyone around me on Bella…

everyone is thinking the same thing; oh my gosh how sad, I just want to hug her, but jaspers got that, I feel so sorry for her blah blah blah, you get the idea. But she mentioned a power, I wonder what that is hmmm.

Bella's pov

"You mentioned you had a power, what is it?" Edward asked, after a few minuets of silent thinking. I wondered who would ask first, I thought it would be Emmett, but I was surprised it was Edward; he seemed to be a lot nicer to me now, so I suppose I better be nice back.

"Yes, well, my power is… more powers!" I said excitedly, but all I received was blank looks from everyone except Alice who was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What?" said Emmett, gormlessly.

"My original power is a mental shield that is working all the time, unless I don't want it to. I can also stretch it out over other people, and get rid of it completely. It is why Edward and Aro can't read my mind, and anyone else that has a mental power."

A look of realisation and annoyance dawned upon Edwards face, whereas everyone else was still confused.

"But what did you mean by more powers, and that is your original power?" said Rosalie, and that was obviously what everyone else was thinking too.

"Well, when I meet new vampires with new powers, I can absorb those powers into my body, which means I have those powers too!

Also, I can turn them on and off when I please, so I only use them when I have to or really want to, I have so many that if they were all working at once, I would probably be the first vampire I n history to pass out!"

"That is so unfair! I have no powers and she has lots, I want a power!" whined Emmett loudly. But he was wrong.

"Guys, you all have powers, and can I please have your permission to absorb them all, it is quite exciting for me to get new ones." Of course every one said yes and was very pleased when they found out that they have powers, and I was just about to become a physic when there was yet another interruption.

Somehow, I had been so busy talking that I forgot to notice that…

* * *

**A/N: I don't want any complaining, review and you will find out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, haven't updated in like, forever but I have a good excuse- I was banned from the computer! So don't blame me blame my mum, because if I wasn't banned we would probably be on chapter 14 by now! Maybe that's exaggerating a bit but you get the idea! And I want to try and get to 100 reviews by the time chapter 14 is up! And I haven't got 100 reviews by the time chapter 14 is up then I'm gonna stop writing. I mean it. So REVIEW! **

Previously-

Somehow, I had been so busy talking that I had forgot notice….

My brother was standing in front of me with the same shocked look on his face that I was sure was on mine. He was turned into a freakin vampire, and he never came back to tell me! Boy he was gonna get it.

"YOU-DIDN'T-DIE-AND-YOU-WERE-CHANGED-INTO-A-VAMPIRE-AND-YOU-NEVER-CAME-BACK-TO-ME-EVEN-THOUGH-YOU-PROMISED-SO-YOU-BROKE-YOUR-PROMISE-THAT-YOU-GAVE-TO-ME-BEFORE-YOU-LEFT-AND-I-CANT-BELIVE-YOU-MOTHER-WAS-SO-DEPRESSED-AND-THEN-YOU-WERENT-THERE-TO-PROTECT-US-AND-I-HATE-YOU-SO-MUCH-BUT-I-CANT-BELIEVE-YOUR-ALIVE-AND…AND…AND…"

**(A/N: she actually said it all together but that would be really hard to read so imagine it without the gaps!)**

I had run out of insulting things to say now so instead I went for what I had wanted to say all along… "CARLIE YOU'RE BACK!" I ran strait into his arms and he hugged me so hard that if I was human all my bones would be crushed by now.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you because of what I was" said Carlisle very softly. I was so happy I felt alive once again, the little girl I used to be. Now my Carlie was here something had come over me, having jaspers arm around me once again made it even better.

"So, I see our jaspers finally bagged himself a chick then!" trust Carlisle to make things awkward, and to try, and fail to sound cool.

"To my surprise Emmett burst out laughing, closely followed by everyone else, except for jasper, who had a sort of frown on his face, I didn't like it that he was upset.

Then Emmett explained his outburst. "Omg, so that person you were talking about was Carlisle! I like you even more now, Auntie!"

At that jasper frown got so frownish he didn't look like him anymore. "Jazz, what's wrong, your frowning so hard you're starting to look like Edward" I asked, which sent everyone off again, even Alice, but not Edward.

"Emmett's right." He explained, well that would be a first, I thought. "You are Carlisle's sister, and we think of him as our father figure, and our human story is that he our adopted father, so that would mean I am dating my auntie, sort of!"

Omg, did jasper just say we were dating? I think he did, right say something Bella, explain to him that he's wrong, cause, you've gotta admit, dating your nephew would be kinda weird. For Gods sake, why am I talking to myself again? Anyway…

"jasper, honey, me and carlie are related but you aren't related to him, so that's ok, isn't it, and if you really were related to him, then Edward and Emmett would be married to their sisters, and that would be gross, so, I think were good."

When jasper realised this huge grin spread across his face and he grabbed me in a huge kiss, our lips moulded together in sync, I literally felt fireworks going off in the back of my head, until Emmett cleared his throat, and I realised that we had been snogging in front of the whole family.

We broke off and I smiled and leant against him. "Well I suppose this confirms this then, in Carlie's words, jasper has bagged himself a chick!" which once again set everyone off laughing, and Esme was smiling broadly at this, she was so compassionate, that then made me realise that I was about to become a physic.

"Alice, shall we resume then?" I asked her, and she knew what I was talking about right away.

"Ooooooh yes!" she squealed, obviously excited about what I was going to do. But Edward had to go and spoil things!

"No, I don't even know what you're going to do to her, you could hurt her, I won't let you, even if you are Carlisle's sister." He said coldly. Looks like he's going all protective and grumpy again then.

"Look, Edward, I don't know what your problem is, but I am not going to hurt Alice, she has already seen it, and I want to be able to see things too. So don't go and get all moody and protective on me because trust me, you do not want to get on the wrong side of Isabella Marie Cullen, OK?"

I finished softly, that's when I sound most dangerous, in my soft voice. I was right in Edwards face now, he had finally let go of Alice, and looked like he was about to rebel when Carlisle advised him.

"I would really do as she says Edward, she means it, you don't want to get on the wrong side of my sister." Edward must have heard my plan in Carlisle's mind (damn he knows me too well!) took one look at me, turned to his piano and shielding it with his arms whilst looking petrified!

"Thank you, now can we please get on with out any more interruptions?" I asked impatiently and everyone nodded.

"Good, Alice this might feel a bit funny!" and wit that I….

**A/N: sorry don't kill me! It was kinda boring and short but it was an important part because it means Bella and Edward are now friends! I also left it there because I cant actually think of how Bella is going to get the powers! If you have any ideas please let me know!**

**A big shout out to **_**'**_****_**' **_**you are the best and you have such a cool name! xxxluv ya hun!xxx**

**REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! Next chapter, thank you to the wonderful 'twilight gleek' for helping me with the idea! This chapter wouldn't be up without your help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, the power transfer idea or any songs in this chapter!**

Chapter 11 Bella pov

And with that I took Alice's hand in mine and we connected minds. I saw everything, from the beginning of the earth, all the major events up until now, but it didn't stop there. I saw me and jasper together, all of us playing base ball, all the things that would happen in the future.

And there it was, the tingling sensation all through my body, Alice felt it too, and the transfer was over. I was momentarily stunned, not because I was now a physic, but at what I saw. Me and jasper looked so happy, all off us together.

I decided now that I wanted to be a part of this family, and I would stay with them until they order me away, and if that were to happen, it would be a one way ticket to Italy for me, there was nowhere else I would rather be, nowhere else that I ever want to be. I don't know how I have survived all these years without my jasper, but it was worth the wait!

Alice was once again by Edward's side, trying to convince him that she was fine and completely unharmed. Suddenly everything went misty, and I was no longer looking at the pale lavender of the lounge wall paper, but I was looking down, I was at school, signing up for the theatre musical!

"Omg I just had a vision! I saw me signing up for the musical, but I never even thought of it!" I exclaimed to nobody in particular.

"Wow, it really works then, I was about to convince you to sign up for it, looks like you agreed then!" replied Alice excitedly.

Just like all my other powers, I had to turn this one off and use it only when I want to, now it was time to get the rest.

I did the same routine with every body else. I was now the most beautiful vampire in the world along with Rosalie, the strongest along with Emmett, the most compassionate along with Carlisle, and the most loving along with Esme.

I also got jaspers power, he was an empath, I could suddenly feel everyone's emotions around me, it was unnerving, so I turned it off almost strait away, I felt sorry for jazzy having to put up with it all the time!

When all the transfers were done it was about 6 am. Jasper said he would run home with me, so I said my good byes to everyone and said that tomorrow I would show them around my house.

As me and jasper sped through the forest, we interlocked hands and it felt so right, I just never wanted to let go. I was sad when we arrived at my front door. We didn't talk, it would ruin the moment. He just simply kissed me lightly on the lips, and left.

I went inside and had a shower, my legs were still weak from what just happened. The hot water ran down my back relaxing out all my muscles. I couldn't wait for tomorrow when everyone will come round, and I can see carlie again, I have missed him so.

And Jasper, oh Jasper, I love him so much it hurts. I love how he can take a joke, unlike Edward who wouldn't recognise a joke if it hit him on the nose, but he also knows when to be serious, unlike Emmett, who just doesn't know when to stop.

When I saw him and me together in my vision, I swear that my dead heart skipped a beat. I cant wait for when we can be together forever, but for now I must keep up the act that I am a normal teenage girl.

It was now 7 am and I was ready to go. Today I was wearing a white vest top, a blue and red chequered shirt with a black belt over the top, black leggings and blue pumps.

I got into my car and pulled into the parking lot just as the bell went. So there were less people staring at me finally. But I was upset that I wouldn't be able to see jasper until lunch and then science, boo.

And then I realised my vision, and I went to the notes board and signed up for the show, this should be fun, I thought sarcastically.

Omg! I should get everyone else to sign up, I could tell them that I need them there to make sure I don't hurt anyone, but I was just doing it so that I wouldn't be on my own.

I was late for home room again, but I managed to talk him out of detention with my wonderful persuasion skills! I have guests tonight, Yay! So I can't be late, I thought.

It's weird that people say when you are waiting for some thing time goes super slow, but it's the complete opposite for me, must be the glitch in my brain.

Lunch came around, and we all sat there talking about tonight, Rosalie wanted to see all my cars, and Emmett wanted to try and beat me at wii. Silly boy, I am the master of all fellow marioers, you cannot beat me! I thought in my evil voice, and making up a new word in the process.

When dance came around was made to join in the routine. I was put right at the back, seeing as I was new and didn't know it, but I had every step perfectly memorised, my body kept in rhythm to the beat, I was in perfect synch. At the end everyone was red in the face and out of breath; I was still in my perfect condition.

The teacher kept me behind and told me that he was promoting me to lead dancer and that it would be great if I could join the show and as I told him that I had already signed up, I remembered that I was going to get every one else to sign up too, darn!

Oh well I would have to talk to them about it at my house later. I walked into the changing rooms and nearly all the girls were already dressed and were sitting on the bench waiting for the bell to signal the next lesson.

Great, I thought, all eyes on me. I took of my tight vest and sweats so that I was just standing there in my matching luminous pink bra and pants. Everyone was either admiring my curvy body or glaring at it, as if they thought if they looked at me long enough they would be as beautiful! Ha, as if.

I got changed back into my normal clothes and the girls were still staring. What haven't they ever seen a girl in her under wear before, what is their problem? Suddenly the bell went, saving me from these hawk like beings.

As I made my way towards science, I was joined by my jasper, who linked his arm around me, causing me to once again feel faint. We had to go our separate way to different desks, but were still looking at each other for the whole lesson. I've got a feeling this is what it's gonna be like everyday.

When the school day ended, jasper got into my car and we drove in front as I led the way back to my house. I was practically jumping up and down in my seat from the excitement! I couldn't wait to show Alice my wardrobe, Rosalie my cars, and I'm sure that Esme will be interested in the whole house itself.

I also wanted to catch up with carlie and tell him everything about my life, or afterlife as you may call it, and to hear about his as well. And jasper, my sweet gentle jasper, I could sit and listen to his soothing voice all night and day if I could.]

We drove up into my front drive way and I heard Esme gasp. My house really was a thing to gasp about as well. I got out the car holding jaspers hand.

"C'mon I'll show you around!" I opened my front door and…

**What do ya think? Review and tell me. Also this story has been nominated for the bring me to life awards. Please please please vote for me! **

**But I'm not sure if I should carry on any more. Tell me if its getting kinda boring and I'll wrap it up next chapter if not and you want me to carry on tell me and I will make a few more! **

**Vote and review! **


	13. authors note please read!

**A/N: hey! Sorry that this isn't a chapter, and that the reason I haven't updated for like, forever is because I have been dosed with a case of writers block. I have no idea how to carry on the story, so I have put up a poll on my profile. Please vote on how you would like the story to end, other wise this I either leave it or someone can adopt it! **

**Please vote, my illness is slowly getting worse, did you know that writers block is a deadly disease? I could die from this people! If you don't want an innocent writer's life to go to waste, vote!**

**And I still don't own Twilight.**

**x**** Bye! ****x**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****Okay! I'm all better now thanks to you nice people that voted or reviewed. Thank you! You saved my life. Sorry if you were waiting for another chapter, it was a long recovery. **this chapter took over a week to write, and its not that good anyway, i really dont like it, but it had to go up, other wise this story wouldnt be going any where, **I am now writing chapters structured on the poll results, so don't kill me if this isn't what you voted for, I'm sorry!** so...

* * *

Chapter 12

I opened my front door and as everybody filed into the hall behind me they gasped again, at the sight of my interior work. To my left was the living room, the walls were cream, and the floors were shiny polished wooden floorboards, but a fluffy purple rug stretched across almost the whole floor.

A rich chocolate brown leather corner sofa was in one corner of the room, with purple and cream cushions, and beside that was a shiny coffee table in the same wood style as the floor boards. Above the mantle piece was a huge flat screen TV with a wii, Xbox, PS3, DVD player and every other kind of console and game you could think of, Emmett and jasper got very excited when they saw that, while Edward just rolled his eyes, but I could sense that he secretly wanted a go too.

The rest of the house was in the same kind of style, the living room opened strait out to the dining room, and then into the huge kitchen, though I'm not sure why I have those two rooms. There was a flight of stairs that led down into the garage, which held all my cars, Rosalie was in pure heaven and was already examining my Porsche with loving eyes, we left her to it, and carried on to the upper floors.

Edward was very interested in the music studio, where I had all my instruments and recording gear. I gave him permission to play my piano, and he started up a bouncy energetic tune that made me think of Alice, she seemed to recognise it as she was humming along with him and staring deeply into his eyes.

We let them be and now it was just me, Esme, Jasper and Carlie, Rosalie was still looking at cars and Emmet was already on the wii, Alice and Edward were still all being all gooey over a piano. I showed them round all the bedrooms, bathrooms, study, and any other room you could think of really.

When we went into my room Alice went strait to the closet, which surprised me since I didn't even hear her join us again, and squealed with excitement when she saw that it wasn't just a wardrobe, but practically a whole mall in my house. She and Rosalie, who had also joined us were frantically flurrying through the endless racks of pure silk gowns, rich leather jackets and soft 100% cashmere sweaters, all with top designer labels, of course.

When we were done there I showed them into my huge garden, with a pool, sun lounge, barbeque, T.V, bar, and a giant, old twisted oak tree with a swing from it. It was party heaven. Everyone went of to explore some more, and then it was just me and Carlisle standing there. I flashed him a grin as we went and sat in the living room.

"Bella, my dear sister, I've missed you so much, what have you been doing all these years, you surely cant of spent all that time alone." He gave me a sad smile. I didn't want to make him feel upset, but I couldn't just lie to him.

"Yes I have, actually, but don't worry about me, I'm fine on my own, but I don't think he was convinced, as his face twisted up into pure agony, and he effulged me In a tight hug, so tight that I stopped breathing, but I didn't care because I realised that I wasn't ok on my own and that I needed him.

"Oh, Carlie, I've missed you too, so much you wouldn't believe." And I started dry sobbing in his arms, he was my brother, and we had this connection that most siblings didn't have.

"I love you so much Bellsy, I'm so happy I've got my little sis back again." He was now dry sobbing too.

"I love you too Carlie and I never want to lose you again" I mumbled into his shoulder. "Gosh, look at us, crying our eyes out like a bunch of sappy idiots, what on earth would father think of us if he saw us now!" I exclaimed.

"He'd probably call me a soppy wimp and send me strait to the army to toughen me up." He replied jokingly, "that he would" I chuckled back.

Suddenly, there was a figure at the door, a tall handsome figure that goes by the name of, "Jasper! Can I help you son?" Carlisle greeted him now he had composed himself.

"Thanks Carlisle, I was wondering if I could have a word with Bella, please." He gave a nervous smile in my direction. Carlisle nodded and briefly looked at jasper, for a second there was this glint in his eye, as if he was communicating something, but as soon as I could see, it was gone.

Jasper took me up to my bedroom balcony, where we were surrounded by sweet red roses and the sounds of the forest, I loved it. Jasper had his back to me, and his posture was nervous, hesitant.

I decided to break the ice. "Jazz, honey, what's wrong?" it was the first time I had ever used a term like 'honey' and he looked surprised but it wered off. Instead of answering my question he was by my side in one swift movement. He cupped my cheek in his hands, and slowly, gradually he started to bring our faces closer, me, being my impatient self couldn't wait and made up the gap by reaching up on my tip toes to make our lips connect.

We moulded together perfectly, synchronised into one, in the back of my mind there was every type of firework going of at once, bells were chiming choirs were singing, it was like one of those beautiful dramatic kisses you see with movie stars in famous films. He tasted like sweet golden syrupy honey, just like his hair his personality, his gorgeous face.

I wish we could have stayed that way forever, but he broke away from, his breathing uneven. I grinned up at him; his eyes were shining like he'd just won the gold Olympic medal. Then he started to talk, intoxicating me with his heavenly scent.

"Bella, sweet Bella, I have only known you for two days, yet I cannot deny it any longer, you have me trapped under your spell." I was about to interrupt and tell him that was one of the sweetest things anybody has said to me, but he put his finger against my lips as a sign to let him carry on.

"I know this early and rushed, I have already asked Carlisle's permission since he is the closest thing to being your father, I already have the ring and…" he was babbling, and I was confused now.

"Jasper, what on earth are you going on about?" I asked him. He looked me strait in the eye, but then sank to the ground, I then realised he was on one knee, he pulled a small box out of his back pocket. Oh. Oh. _Oh!_

"Bella, I promise to love you for all eternity, please say you will do the same, and do me a great favour by taking my hand in marriage?"

O. M. G. I think, this wonderful man that I have known for just two days has just asked me to marry him. TWO DAYS! I mean, I love him, there was no doubt about it, but, I mean, c'mon, marriage! We haven't even started dating yet!

Poor jasper was still kneeling there, looking uncertain and a bit worried, I then realised he was still expecting an answer.

"Bella, um, are you ok?" I needed advice, and I knew there was only one person that I could go to.

"Jazz, um, I' sorry, I just um need to think ok? I will get back to you, I promise, and with that I fled out of the house, whilst typing in the number on my cell phone at double speed. This left poor Jasper standing there with a hurt, rejected look on his face, I felt terrible, but I had to talk this over with someone who knew me, even better than Carlisle.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I got off the plane super quick, grabbed my bags and got into the first car I saw, and just my luck, it was this old beaten up Chevy thing that probably couldn't go past 50.

Within 5 minuets I had had enough and I got out of the bloody truck. I swear snails were passing us! I decided to run instead, I would just have to keep to the little forest that there was.

I was nervous, what was I going to say? Would they laugh at me, would they think I was being silly and over reacting? Or would they try and convince me to stay here with them, which will really make things awkward. I was tempted to use my physic power but I resisted, I must only use a power when really needed, or to torment Edward, haha.

I secretly hoped they would say yes, I should go for it, of course I wanted to marry jasper, it's just, we haven't even dated yet, and already he has asked me to marry him. I needed advise. Quick.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, and if I should carry on in this direction.**

**ps. that means... REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, I am actually writing this from a freezing cold, cramped caravan somewhere in the middle of England, where it has been pouring down with rain from the moment we got here, fan-bloody-tastic.**

**So I thought I would write another chapter just to pass the time. You're welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own twilight, even though one day I will. Mwhahaha!

* * *

**

Chapter 13 B pov

"Bellaaaa!" the excited high pitched squeal reached me before I could reach the doors and see where it came from, but I already knew.

"Hello Jane" I sighed as she hugged me, she could already tell something was up by the tone of my voice.

"What's the problem?" a smooth voice asked behind me, making me jump.

"Ohmygosh! Heidi you startled me!" I smiled.

"And anyway, since when have I needed a problem to come and see my two fave sisters?"

"oh please Bella we know you too well, now are you going to tell us what is the matter or do we have to force it out of you?" Jane threatened jokingly, waggling her finger at me.

"don't you waggle your finger at me missy, why don't we go up to your room and I'll tell you."

So we all went up to janes room, I sat down on her bed and patted the space next to me, she came and sat beside me but heidi chose to stand.

"So, you both know that I am now living in the same town as the cullens right?"

"well, you are a cullen too but yeah, we know what you mean." Replied jane.

I rolled my eyes at that but carried on.

"and you know that I found my long lost brother that I thought was dead."

"Mmmhm."

"well, ive actually been spending a lot of time with their coven, and especially, jasper." I finished, a bit hesitant because I knew what was coming next.

"ooooh, someones got a cruuush!" they taunted, but it was so much more than a crush.

"wait a minuet jane, I think bellas actually fallen IN LOVE!" exclaimed heidi when I didn't protest to their teasing.

"oh bella im so happy for you I always knew you would find that special person I knew it wasn't my brother oooh im so HAPPY!" jane all but screamed down my earhole. It really hurt.

"yes yes I know but, that's not all. I have known jasper for just two days, and he just asked me too marry him, what do I do?" I asked them, I expected them to look shocked, but they both had that well known expression of deep thought on their faces, and after what seemed like hours, heidi finally responded.

"do you love him?"

"of course."

"will you ever want anyone else?"

"no, never"

"do you want to be married to him?"

"yeah but…"

"but what?" she interrupted. "if you love him and wouldn't ever want anyone else and want to me married to him, what on earth is the problem?" she said exasperatedly, pacing the room, with jane nodding at her side.

"IVE JUST MET HIM!" when were they going to get that into their minds.

"So, better sooner than later really." said jane calmly

I thought about this last statement and realised they were completely right, what on earth was I freaking out about? Wasn't this what ive always wanted? Haven't I always dreamed of marrying my true love? Ok, ive got to stop asking myself these cheesy rhetorical questions, but i really do want to marry jasper!

"you are so right and I am going strait back to forks and im going to get married!"

"whoooooooooh!" came the excited response.

"thanks you guys, you're the best sisters ever! Im so lucky to have you" I said while we all three hugged good bye.

"alright enough with emotional stuff get going back to your true love before we make you!" said jane walking me to the door.

"oh and make sure we get an invitation!" heidi added just as I was about to leave.

"will do hun, bye bye!"

"See ya! Good luuuuuck!"

* * *

I made my way up to the house suddenly nervous. Before I could even knock the door was suddenly wrenched open away from my outstretched hand to reveal a furious looking edward. His glare was murderous, I swear there was smoke coming out his nose!

Well, not really. But still, you get what I mean.

"how could you do this isabella, after all hes done for you, how could you?"

Ok, he was kind of scaring me now.

"right first, its bella, and second, what on earth are you talking about?"

This seemed to make him even madder then before if that were even possible.

"you know exactly what I am talking about you selfish, cold hearted, arrogant, cruel…"

He was about to say something else but was stopped by esme.

"edward how dare you speak to a lady like that, im disgusted!" she scolded him.

I, too, was shocked. I had never been spoken to so rudely and I couldn't think ofwhat I had done that was so bad to receive this.

"but esme, she is the reason for jaspers condition, I can hear it in his thoughts, i…"

"why what wrong with jasper is he alright please say hes ok what happened tell me I need to know TELL ME!" I screamed at him.

I swear to god if anything had happened to jasper I wouldn't know what to do with

myself, please, please god, what ever has happened, please let him be ok. Please.

* * *

**Oooooooooooooh whats happened, im sorry for the cliffy but I had to leave it**

**There I don't think I can stay awake for much longer!**

**I didn't get many reviews for the last one so thanks to anyone who did review**

**but please please please I don't care if its just one or two words or a whole**

**bloody paragraph just click on the little box below this and tell me if its crap or if**

**its good, it will really make my day!"**


	16. Chapter 14

I didn't wait for an answer but pushed strait past them and shot up to jaspers room faster than I had ever moved before. The door was locked, I didn't even bother knocking, I burst in, destroying the door in the process, and rushed in expecting to see some heart breaking traumatic scene going on, but there he was, just lying there, I thought everything was fine and I had panicked for nothing until I looked into his eyes. Hurt and pain flashed through me as I saw the dead, haunted look in his eyes travel up to my face to me my soft gaze.

"Jasper, silly jasper, you wouldn't really think I could abandon you, would you?" I came and sat down next to him gently, and took his hand in mine. His eyes widened.

"yyyyou mean tthat your nnnnot gggoing?" he stuttered hopefully.

"Of course not, I love you, and I want to marry you, now you better get your ass of this bed and show me that ring because you, dear sir, are my future husband."

A huge glorious smile spread across his face and he jumped up, took me in his arms and spun me around, we were both laughing.

"jasper put me down!" I giggled.

"at once milady" he mocked me. But then he turned serious,

"you wouldn't believe how happy I am right now."

Oh I think I know. 300 years I've been alone and now imp marrying a man that I've known for two days. TWO DAYS! suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts by the feel of soft lips against mine. All the love and passion and happiness we felt was sealed with this one kiss. I knotted my fingers in his silky golden locks as he wrapped his arms around my waist, I wish it could have lasted forever but NOOOOOOOOOOO….

Edward chose this exact moment to kick his way through the remains of jaspers splintered door and was apparently about to tell me that he had had enough and that I was to leave at once but stopped when he saw our position.

"Edward!" I exclaimed pretending to be ecstatic he was here.

"you'd never guess what! Me and jazz are engaged! Isn't that wonderful!"

I announced to him happily, I knew that I was winding him up.

"wonderful! Wonderful! It is not bloody wonderful! Jasper how could you just forgive her like this after she just ran out on you like that? Why jasper, why?" he screamed at us a bit psychotically I think.

"because I love her Edward, that's why, and besides, she didn't abandon me, I was just being silly and making assumptions."

Woohoo go jasper!

All Edward could reply with was a very rude word and an extremely strange noise of frustration that I had never heard come out of anybody's mouth before, and then he left, where he went, i'm not quite sure of.

Oh well, life goes on.

Well, afterlife.

"hmmmmmm, I guess Emmett's best man then." I said, trying to lighten the situation.

"oh really, really Bella! Can I? can I be your best man pleeeease Bella pretty please with cherries on top?"

Emmett started begging, it was very funny watching a grown up man of his size start begging on the floor.

By now everyone had gathered at the top of the stairs to see what all the commotion was about, and everybody was grinning madly at the thought of a wedding.

"oh i'm so happy for you!" cried Esme, already getting emotional.

"lets see the ring, is it big" asked rose, of she would be interested in jewellery size.

Although I am glad I asked, every time I ask to try it on we keep getting distracted.

"Ahhh yes, the ring." Jasper said as he got the box out of his pocket.

The box was opened, and inside was a big beautiful diamond set into a gold band, surrounding the diamond were gold studs gleaming in the sun light.

"Gold and shiny, just like you, my love." I whispered to him as he slid it on my finger.

"a perfect fit for the perfect lady" he whispered back.

Everyone 'ooohed' and 'ahhhhed' and Esme started getting all emotional again.

"oh, sorry about your door by the way, I was in a bit of a rush and I couldn't be bothered to run around trying to find a key to open your door" I apologised to jasper when I remembered smashing through into his bedroom.

"don't worry about it, I think most of the damage was edwards fault anyway, I think before he cam along it was fixable, but now i'm not sure.

"is Edward ok? He got really crazy back there."

"oh, he'll be alright, just let him calm down, he gets really defensive about his family, he didn't mean anything that he said, i'm sure." Alice reassured me.

Well, i'm quite sure that he meant EVERYTHING that he said back there but I let it drop because I noticed carlie give jasper a look which meant they were going to talk, and when carlie gives 'the talk', he really is very thorough, and I just hope he wont be too harsh on poor jazzy.

I was too busy noticing Carlie's stern looks that I didn't notice Alice was once again having a vision, and she suddenly starting jumping up and down clapping her hands making everyone jump.

"ooooooooh thank you thank you thank you Bella I love you forever thank you so much!"

Oh dear god have mercy on me, what have I agreed to in the future now?

It turns out that Alice had a vision of me letting her plan my wedding.

I tried, I really did try, but when Alice sets her mind on something there is no stopping her, not even Edward could calm her down now.

Now Edward, we still aren't really on good terms, I mean, I still like to torment him in anyway I can and he still likes to scream at the top of his voice at me for the slightest thing, but I think he has now accepted that me and jasper DO love each other, we ARE getting married and I am NOT about to attack anyone any second now.

I think its now just a case of i'm absolutely hating my guts.

At least he's not sulking in his room anymore, although I actually think I liked it better when he was.

Never mind.

Right now I was in rose's room with her and Alice flicking through about a million bridal magazines. I was more bored than a card bored box

Get it? Hehe.

"bloody hell Carlisle is scary when he's in big brother mode!" exclaimed jasper as he came through the door, looking a bit on the greenish side.

"Ahhh, I see carlie had a 'word' with you then" I giggled.

"hmmmm" was the faint response.

There was silence after that except for the flick of magazine pages being turned and the occasional murmur of agreement when someone found an out standing dress.

"oh my! Look at this dress its just perfect! Don't you agree Bella!" screamed Alice excitedly, making us all jump.

"Alice, I think for once I will have to agree with you, it is…perfect."

There were no other words for it, I shooed jasper away, "nuh huh, you are not allowed to see the dress before the big day, now shoo, shoo!"

"your definitely going to have this one then?" asked rose.

"of course, we'll go pick it up first thing in the morning." I replied, grinning madly.

The invitations had already been sent, the Cullen's were inviting the Denali coven from Alaska, they considered them as family, like cousins, which I thought was amazing even if they are 'vegetarians'. I suppose I could call the volturi family, I mean, I dropped in to say hi every now and again, but just the other week when I visited was the first time I ever called Heidi and Jane sisters. I never really considered it to be honest. I was inviting them, the volturi, although alec said he didn't want to come, 'got something planned' apparently, but I think I know the real reason why.

Alice and rose were very happy to be bridesmaids, and Edward had very reluctantly agreed to play the piano, but I don't think I would have got him to if it weren't for Alice's help, Carlisle was going to give me away, and Aro was going to do the vows.

All the guests were vampires, so we weren't having dinner, but Alice still wanted me to have a cake just so that she could take a picture of me and jazz cutting it. I seriously don't have a clue what goes on in that girls mind sometimes. Strange. Weird. And completely OTT!

The whole wedding is actually going to be in the house and in the garden, and Alice has foreseen the weather will be beautiful sunshine all day. Woohoo! Sparkly vampire bride!

OMG! Only one week until I am married to the kindest, sweetest, sexiest, bravest, most generous, hansom man in the whole entire universe! That's Only 7 days!

Okay, so what with all the wedding preparations and all I just completely forgot about school. I mean, i've been going everyday, but my brain has just not been into it at all. Also, I had to quit the school performance, which I was really not very happy about, and neither was anyone else really.

It was because after me and jazz get married, were all going to have to move together, I didn't want to leave my new home, but we had to it was for the best.

Only 3 days until the wedding! Eeek!

I've just got to hope that I don't make a huge fool of myself walking down the isle by tripping over or snogging jasper accidently on purpose. Hehe.

Anyway the other day we went to go and collect my dress, and I'll tell you this, I look bloody gorgeous. It is so beautiful, it Is a strapless but stretched right across my chest in a beautiful lace design, then flowed down to my elbows, pure silver satin reached right down to my ankles, and I had never felt more lovely in my life when I put it on.

"bellaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jesus Christ Alice i'm a vampire I can hear you without you having to screech down my ear!

"why aren't you ready yet?" she burst into the room.

"umm, ready for what Alice?" now I was scared.

"for your hen party silly."

OH.

MY.

GOD.

* * *

**Ok, I already knew what was gonna happen next so I updated super quick! But soon i'm probably gonna start feeling guilty for not writing more on this chapter so there will probably be another update quite soon! Please review and tell me if its ok! ****xx**


End file.
